


DREAM OF ME💗

by angrybirdcr



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrybirdcr/pseuds/angrybirdcr
Summary: Everyone thinks that Steve Rogers went back in time to be with Peggy, what they don’t know it’s that you’re the real reason why he bypassed his time-stamp, because you were the one who really held his heart...
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Kudos: 33





	DREAM OF ME💗

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a fic written with love but belatedly posted for TUMBLR's @donutloverxo and @optimistic-dinosaur-nacho weekly challenge. I hope that you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!! Sending much love your way!!
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any rights on Steve Rogers or any other MARVEL character, this is for entertainment purposes only. I only own the rights to my own original characters. **
> 
> ** Please DO NOT post any of my works on any other platform or site. Feel free to like, comment and/or reblog. Thank You!**
> 
> Prompt: Dream a Little Dream of Me by Doris Day  
> WARNINGS: Pure Fluff!!! Maybe a tad bit angsty too?! You have been warned!!

**💗**💗**  
2025  
The world ended and restarted, the clock stopped and continued to click away, days and nights passed just like the leaves falling from the trees and change station. He watched in awe the world he grew up in switch in the blink of an eye and to turn into this new world that sucked him in without warning. Yet when he was prepared to die he was unwillingly brought back a life that was not his own. So, when the door was opened for him to cross over back to his longed for past, he did not hesitate.

He longed for the smile that dropped his heart to the floor, he longed for the sparkling eyes that made his heart skip a beat, he longed for the loud but melodic laugh that awoke the butterflies on his stomach, he longed for the life that was once offered to him, he longed to fulfill that promise of one last dance to his lady. So, he took the chance.  
He looked back to the friends that helped him to cope with the weirdest thing that they called “present”. One last glance and his best friend knew the clear intentions of his heart, so he hugged him goodbye. For he was not coming back to them, at least not in the way they knew him.

**💗**💗**  
1950  
The day he showed up at her door to say that she was at loss of words was the least. He had promised his best girl one dance and he wasn’t going to fail her. So, he didn’t. He told her as much as he could from where he came from and how it was possible, a slight mention of the trials he endured but he kept the many things she wasn’t supposed to know at that time and he showered her on all the love that he had once thought he felt a long time ago…  
“I’m sorry Peggy, I came back too late” He had said with crestfallen eyes

“You came back” She lovingly looked into his eyes “That is all that matters” A sad understanding smile “I am just thankful I got to see you again, and for having conceded me one last dance Captain” She said hugging him, softly moving their feet to the slow beat of the music

“I am a man of my word...” They laughed “I only wished that I could give you the life you deserve, but I can assure you Margaret that you will live one wonderful life” She kissed his cheek pouring all the love she could muster to bid him goodbye. He tightened his grip on her waist as a slight blush adorned his face

“She must be one really lucky lady” She added and, giving one last gaze and a quick caress on his chest, she walked away, the clicking sound of her heels echoing on the space. 

He saw her leave and never turn back…  
**💗**💗**  
To say that he was nervous, was an understatement. Each step he took exalted his heart, blood wildly pumped on his veins, sweaty hands tucked on his pockets. He bit the inside of his cheek, a nervous tick he had developed with the pass of time, and he could swear that he had a heart attack the moment he was just a few steps away from his destination.

It was all the same, even though he had arrived a few years later, everything had stayed the same, except probably for a new hand of paint and new lights. But it was all how he remembered, that small but colorful flower shop at the end of the street, that held every bit of remembrance and that had witnessed as many tears as it had love declarations, it was still there...   
The old neighborhood he had grown up in, the streets where he had suffered so many humiliations for his scrawny appearance but that was also the place where he had unknowingly fallen in love. He did not know it back then, but the moment he was about to close his eyes to meet his death it was not Margaret Carter’s face the one he saw nor the one he had begged for one last hug and smile...it was yours.  
It had been your eyes, the ones he imagined, your laugh, the one he heard, your body, the one he longed to feel in his hands and it was your voice the one he angelically heard calling him into the light. Right then he knew what he had lost. So, it was now with renewed hopes that he crossed over the time stamp that brought him back to his roots. But he hadn’t researched your name when he was trapped into the future, he lacked the courage to break his own heart. What if you had married? What if you had a family of your own? Or worse what if you had died without love? All the questions that burned his soul he refused to dig up the answers to. So, it was under the highest risk that he gambled his all, his hand over the door handle, a sharp intake of breath and a heavy sigh that he took a step forward…

Thump, thump, thump…  
His heart dangerously pounded inside his rib cage

Pump, pump, pump…  
His blood loudly throbbed on his eardrums

He looked around, there was no one in sight but the beautiful and enticing-smelling flowers, the rainbow stayed short compared to colors that popped to the eyes. Another step forward and he jumped in surprise at the crashing loud sound of the bells above the door.

“Hello! Welcome to...” The earth shattering voice he dreamed about called from behind the counter, stopping in the middle of the sentence as his eyes drowned into the expansion of the shocked orbs in front of him “Steve?!” Utter shock laced on the words “Is that really you??” A gasp escaped the sweet lips he fantasized about “Oh my God!!”

“It is me, doll...” Tears pricked his eyes “I am here...”

“This is not true, you are not real… This is a dream, isn’t it?” You stuttered, slowly approaching him

“No, it’s not a dream… I am real...” His voice cracked apprehensively walking forward to meet you “I am sorry doll, I missed you...” Tears of your own matching his. He was not ready for what happened next, as he stumbled back when you jumped on his arms without a single care on the world. He tightly held you against his chest and spin you around, your flowy summer dress graciously dancing on the air to the rhythm of your moves

“It’s really you!!” You laughed “You’re here!!” You grinned with your arms tightly circled around his neck, inhaling his familiar calming scent, until he stopped spinning to take a closer look at your face. His hands tenderly gripping your waist as he rested his forehead on yours, your fingers softly touching the nape of his neck with eyes full of adoration “How...Why?...” You mumbled “They said you were gone… they couldn’t find you...” Your voice cracked at the painful memory of that grimful day. A treacherous tear streamed down your cheek that he swiftly wiped away with his thumb, lovingly caressing the features he had missed so much all those years. You happily leaned on him

“It’s a long story I’ll tell you one day” He said with a grin “But I am here now, for I owe my girl a dance, don’t I?” You smirked that he remembered what he had once promised you before leaving 

**💗**💗**  
Flashback to 1944...  
“Stevie, do you really have to go?” You asked him teary eyed, not letting go of his now strong muscly arms, something it was still weird for you both  
“I am sorry doll, but you know I have to. The country needs me, so I have to do whatever I can.” He said caressing your hands before wiping away your tears, you nodded not wanting to prolong the unavoidable.   
“Please promise me, that no matter what happens, you will come back to me...” You said, hugging him  
“I--I promise” He stuttered at first, knowing the unlikelihood of him coming back alive, super soldier or not there were some things that no serum on the world could fix, but he would damn sure do his best to make it back home “I will come back and take you to our favorite hall to dance, that song you love so much...” You giggled into his chest, his arms holding you impossibly close to him  
“Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you”  
He then sang to you a capella, as he dropped a kiss on your temple  
**💗**💗**  
“You remembered?” You looked at him in awe 

“How could I ever forget?” Love shone through his eyes, making you weak at the knees. There was no music on the background but the deafening silence that engulfed the air, but as you got lost into his alluring blue eyes, the most beautiful thing happened. He started to sway you around as if there was any melodic beat, your heart leapt on in a somersault, heat crawling beneath your cheeks as his husky deep voice sounded on your ears, sending pleasurable shivers down your spine

“Stars shining bright above you  
Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"  
Birds singing in the sycamore tree  
Dream a little dream of me”  
The world stopped as he led you through the improvised dance floor of your humble flower shop, the gleeful flowers the sole witnesses of your reverie. You leaned your head over his chest, listening to his ever calming heart beat that appeased the ghosts from the past and awoke the long forgotten passion of lovers within your heart.

“Say "Night-ie night" and kiss me  
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me  
While I'm alone and blue as can be  
Dream a little dream of me”  
You continued the verses, your fingers drawing every line of his face, as if committing them to memory, he closed his eyes to drown in the feeling that warmed his soul, only to open them up again to meet your widened love-filled eyes and mouth slightly agape in expectation of what was to come

“Stars fading, but I linger on, dear  
Still craving your kiss  
I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear  
Just saying this”  
He didn’t finish the song, for his mind read the silent agreement your anxious eyes displayed, the lyrics of the song perfectly describing the craving for one another through the pass of time, as his luscious lips collided into a searing passionate kiss. It was slow but full of emotion, passionate and desperate. All the longing and all the belated caresses and love poured out into that one public display of affection. As your hands rested entwined on his chest and his other one safely gripped your waist.

It was just the two of you writing the beginning of a beautiful love story...  
**💗**💗**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There you go! Probs not my best one ever however I wrote it with passion and love. All your feedback is always more than welcomed!!  
> **💗**💗**


End file.
